1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved means for supporting a bus bar in switchboard housing apparatus. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved means of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, insulative supports were used to support a plurality of bus bars.